The Administrative Core, under the direction of Project Manager Randall Deck, will be headquartered at Chiron Corporation (Chiron) - the applicant organization. Upon approval of this grant application, the core will be initially responsible for facilitating formal written agreements between Chiron and each consortium participant in order to meet the scientific, administrative, financial, and reporting requirements of the grant, including those necessary to ensure compliance with all applicable Federal regulations and policies. The contracts will include all requirements referenced in the NIH Grants Policy Statement regarding consortium agreements. The Administrative Core will be responsible for disbursement of grant funds, as required, to consortium participants. In order to provide a forum to facilitate the coordination of research activities, the design of experiments related to the project, the review of research progress and budgetary issues, the Administrative Core will organize (1) quarterly teleconferences (more frequently if required) with Project/Core Leaders and (2) annual face-to-face meetings at NIAID-sponsored AIDS meetings. The Administrative Core will request Project/Core Leaders to submit brief written quarterly research updates which will be distributed to all participants prior to each meeting. In addition, agenda items for each teleconference and annual meeting will be outlined and distributed in advance, and summaries of each meeting will be recorded and disseminated to the project participants by the Administrative Core. Meeting summaries and quarterly written reports will also form the basis of progress reports to be submitted to the NIH by this core. The Administrative Core will also establish and maintain a secure web site in order to provide easy access for all participants to meeting schedules, agendas and research reports. The Administrative Core will provide the word-processing and graphic art support required for final manuscript submissions. This core will also be responsible for page charges and other costs related to manuscript submission as well as distribution of preprints and reprints.